Aftermath
by jacob21
Summary: In the aftermath of Lord Voldemort's death, Harry is left with some choices that could shape the direction of his life for many years to come, while receiving a few pleasant surprises along the way.


_**Title: Aftermath**_

_**Timeline: Post-Deathly Hallows**_

_**Summary: Two days after the destruction of Lord Voldemort, Harry is left with choices that could shape the direction of his life for many years to come, while receiving a few surprises along the way.**_

_**A/N 1: Though I have written assorted fan fiction under a different penname, this is my first attempt at the world of Harry Potter. Hopefully this does not disappoint.**_

--

He had dealt with all of their tears and smiles, the many congratulations and thanks from those who had been on hand at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry following the death of Lord Voldemort and many of his followers. Then he had gone to the grave of Albus Dumbledore to return the Elder Wand to its' rightful owner, just as he had told Dumbledore he was going to do when he had spoken to Dumbledore's portrait in the headmaster's office mere hours earlier.

The only thing that he wanted more than what was awaiting him, as he climbed the marble steps to the Gryffindor common room, was presently in the Great Hall, in the form of a red-headed girl who he knew he would be able to talk to later, once the drama of the evening's events had finally died down and everything had had a chance to sink in.

Now, however, for the first time in many years, Harry Potter climbed into his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory (the Fat Lady's portrait had opened for him without hesitation, even though he had not known the proper password), and fell into a sleep that he knew for certain would not be plagued by glimpses into the mind of Lord Voldemort; nor would Harry's own mind ever again be susceptible to the very skilled and manipulative Legilimency of the Dark Lord. At last, after seven long and pain-filled years of fighting, he was really and truly free.

Sleep came for Harry just moments after the side of his head had fallen against his pillow. Had he been able to view his own sleeping form, he would have seen a face that was tired, hardened from the painful effects of an adult's battle that had been won by teenagers, but still smiling nonetheless. As he slept peacefully, dreaming the most pleasant of dreams imaginable, his smile did not once waver.

He dreamt of playing two-a-side Quidditch in the Weasley's orchard with Ron, Ginny, and George, for hours on end; of Draco Malfoy curled up on the floor of the Hogwart's Express, everyone laughing at him, the victim of Harry's Body-Bind Curse and Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex; of long afternoon's spent lounging in Godric's Hollow with his father and mother, as well as Sirius and Lupin; of himself, Harry, in the Room of Requirement during his fifth-year, walking proudly in an endless sea of glowing Patronuses coming from the ranks of Dumbledore's Army. Even when he dreamt of listening to Hermione in the common room as she read aloud from _Hogwarts, A History_ he remained smiling.

How long he had slept, Harry was not sure. All he knew for certain was that he was seconds away from killing whoever was making all that noise in the background, interrupting his current dream where he was endlessly snogging Ginny from across a corner table in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"Wuzzgoingon!" said Harry, clearly startled and slightly angered, as he sprang up in his bed and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Slamming his glasses onto his face, he looked around the room and set his eyes on his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron was looking right at Harry, beaming and holding two large saucepots that Harry was certain had been nicked from the kitchen, while Hermione was staring at Ron in a vicious looking combination of horror and disbelief. "You know, Ron, a simple push on the shoulder would have been fine," he grumbled, throwing back the covers of his bed.

"Tried that, mate," said Ron with an apologetic smile. "It was either this or having Moaning Myrtle come in here and sing…figured you'd prefer banging pots to Myrtle's singing. Hell, I reckon anyone would."

Despite his anger at being woken from such a wonderful dream, Harry laughed in the midst of rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, waiting for one of them to explain why they had disturbed him, but both remained quite silent.

"_Well?_" said Harry expectantly.

Hermione's eyes met Harry's and a small smile slowly crossed her lips, steadily growing larger and larger until it seemed as though she could take it no longer. "Oh, Harry, there's someone here to see you!"

Harry narrowed his gaze and asked, "Who?"

"No one important," said Ron, winking. "Only the Minister of Magic, himself."

In one swift motion Harry had retrieved his wand from the bedside table and was on his feet, snatching his shirt from the floor. Ron and Hermione stared at him as he dressed, and continued to stare at him even as he marched towards the common room with his wand at the ready. It was not until he reached the door that Harry realized they were not following him.

"What are you two just standing there for?" Harry demanded incredulously. "If Thicknesse is here that means he's still under the Imperius Curse. Who knows what he's going to do?"

Hermione tried not to smile at this, but Ron laughed heartily. "Blimey, Harry, I know you've been out for a bit, but Thicknesse isn't the Minister anymore. Are you sure you didn't get hit with a Confundus Charm in the fight?"

Harry furrowed his brow for a moment, and then it hit him. After everything that he had been bombarded with after the battle, the appointment of a new Minister of Magic—albeit a temporary one for now—had been about the farthest thing from his mind when he had climbed into his bed for a much deserved sleep.

"Kingsley's here?" said Harry. Ron and Hermione both nodded. "Well, where is he?"

"The headmistress's office," said Hermione, continuing when she saw Harry's confused expression, "Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress, Harry. She would have been all along after Dumbledore died if not for Thicknesse, but that's beside the point."

Harry suddenly found himself forced to swallow a lump in his throat as he remembered the man who had been appointed headmaster—at the hands of Voldemort, no less—in between Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. He had never liked Severus Snape, nor had Snape ever liked he, Harry, but after his detailed glimpse into Snape's most personal of memories, Harry was left with a newfound sense of respect for his former Potion's master and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Er…exactly how long was I asleep for?" said Harry, as he, Ron and Hermione made to exit the boy's dormitory.

"Must've been a day and a half, at least," said Ron, shaking his head. "Mum told me to wake after you'd been out about twelve hours, but you wouldn't come round. You had this really sick smile on your face, too, it was right creepy, mate."

"A-a day and a half, you said?" Harry repeated, his disbelief evident in his voice as Ron nodded. Harry knew that he had enjoyed a decent lengths sleep, but a day and a half? How was that even humanly possible?

Hermione smiled warmly and patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's okay, Harry, you haven't really missed much. Kingsley has only just arrived, and aside from Professor McGonagall being appointed headmistress, there hasn't really been much happening. Oh, everyone's still laughing and enjoying themselves and everything, of course, but nothing really significant, I mean."

Harry nodded, but did not reply. The trio walked in silence to Professor McGonagall's new office on the seventh floor, coming to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance. Forty hours earlier that same statue had been knocked on its side as a result of the battle, but as Harry reasoned, it had obviously been magically repaired and returned to its proper position since then.

"Do either of you know the password?" asked Harry, looking to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry Potter," said Hermione, smiling at Harry.

"Er…why did you use my full name—?"

But Hermione need not answer Harry's question. Harry rolled his eyes as soon as he heard the stone gargoyle sliding away from the wall behind him, revealing the entrance to the new headmistress's office.

"McGonagall really made my name the password, didn't she?" said Harry, his cheeks flushed pink.

Hermione nodded. "I don't really think she had much choice in the matter to be honest," she said flippantly. "When she told us the password before we came to get you, I'm almost positive that I saw Professor Dumbledore winking at me from his portrait."

Harry just shook his head as he turned for the entrance, Ron and Hermione following him on the ride up the spiral stone staircase that led to the office door. Harry knocked and was immediately told to enter. He was surprised when he stepped into the office to see that very little had changed as a result of Professor McGonagall's occupation of it. In fact, aside from a small tabby cat statue and the wooden block emblazoned _Minerva McGonagall - Headmistress _atop her desk, the office remained exactly as Harry remembered it.

It was only after he had given the office a thorough inspection that Harry remembered he, Ron and Hermione were not alone. Seated behind the desk was Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebot in the chair across from her. Both were looking at Harry, smiling in a manner that could only be described as proud.

"We meet again, Harry," said Kingsley, his voice slow and deep, bordering on being regal. He rose from his seat and quickly closed the gap between himself and Harry, his hand outstretched as he walked.

"Mr. Minister," said Harry, shaking Kingsley's hand firmly. It was the first time since he had been labeled a lunatic at the hands of Cornelius Fudge that Harry had been able to greet a Minister of Magic with genuine respect.

"Please, Harry, Kingsley is fine. Come, have a seat. Ron, Hermione, you are both welcome to stay, as well. Minerva, would you mind drawing up a few chairs for us, please?"

"But of course, Minister," said Professor McGonagall, and with a smile and wave of her wand three stiff, wooden chairs appeared next to Kingsley's. One more wave and the four chairs slid across the floor and into something of a semi-circle around her desk. Once everyone had taken their seats, Kingsley turned to Harry.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have asked to see you so soon after all that has happened," said Kingsley, Harry nodding. "I have been discussing some things with Professor McGonagall; important things. Specifically, things that concern you, Harry."

"Sir?" asked Harry, confused.

"What are your plans now that Voldemort and the Death Eaters have finally been defeated?" asked Kingsley.

Harry stared at Kingsley for a few moments. The truth was that Harry had not even given the slightest of thoughts to what he wanted to do beyond the next few days. "Er, I really don't know to be honest. I mean, I wanted to be an Auror, but—"

"But what, Potter?" Professor McGonagall interjected, looking hard at Harry. "Do you not still wish to become an Auror?"

"No, it's not that, Professor, it's just…I reckon now that Voldemort is really gone there isn't going to be much need for Aurors, is there?"

Kingsley laughed deeply. "No need for Aurors, you say? Harry, my boy, just because Voldemort is dead and his Death Eaters have all joined him or are in Azkaban does not mean that there are not still many Dark witches and wizards out there. Perhaps not as serious or as strong as Voldemort and his followers, but Dark nonetheless."

"Remember what Professor Snape said, Harry?" said Hermione, speaking up in the presence of Kingsley and Professor McGonagall for the fist time. "_'The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing…you are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.'_"

Four sets of eyes all turned in unison to stare at Hermione. Kingsley looked impressed, and Professor McGonagall slightly uncomfortable, while Harry and Ron both seemed to be utterly dumbfounded. How Hermione could recite a lesson that they had received nearly two years ago was beyond either of them.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Very good, indeed," said Kingsley with a laugh, returning his attention to Harry. "So, Harry, how would you like to join the Auror Department? When you are ready, of course; there is no timetable on this offer," he hastened to add, taking recent events into consideration, understanding that Harry would most likely want some time to think on it.

Harry, however, did not see the need to consider it at all. Aside from being an Auror, the only other thing that he could really see himself doing was playing Quidditch. Even then, though, the idea of professional Quidditch was not all that enticing to him. After being the center of nearly everyone's attention for nearly seven years, he was ready to be out of the public eye for once.

"I think I would like that very much, sir," said Harry, smiling. Then he remembered something and his smile quickly faded. "Er…wouldn't I have to come back to Hogwarts for another year to complete my N.E.W.T.'s, though?"

Professor McGonagall seemed ready to confirm that Harry would indeed need to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, but Kingsley was answering Harry's question before a single sound had escaped her lips. "All things considered, Harry, I think it is quite safe to say that if anyone is qualified to be an Auror, it is you."

Harry could not help but to smile and feel a bit proud inside at Kingsley's reply. Kingsley was Head of the Auror Department, and such a compliment coming from the likes of him was not one that Harry took lightly.

"Well, then," said Harry, looking around at everyone before his eyes returned to Kingsley, "I suppose you have yourself a new Auror. On one condition, though."

"Of course," said Kingsley, laughing and accepting when Harry told Kingsley that he wanted to take a month or two off before starting. Once they had shaken hands, Kingsley turned his attention elsewhere. "Ron, Hermione, suffice it to say you both played a pivotal role in Voldemort's defeat, one that most wizards twice your age would not have been able to complete. As such, I would like to extend the same offer to the both of you to join the Auror Department that I have extended to Harry. And again, there is no timetable on this offer."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, Hermione's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red, and Harry smiled a tremendous smile. He rather enjoyed the idea of going to work every day with his two best friends in the entire world.

"Bloody hell, I-I-I…" stammered Ron, obviously unable to form any semblance of coherency.

"Thank you very much, sir," said Hermione, flustered but much more in control than Ron. "I appreciate your offer, but I think my calling lies elsewhere," she continued. Kingsley nodded his understanding; Harry had the distinct feeling that Hermione had only begun scraping the surface with S.P.E.W. "Besides, I _did_ _not_ spend six years at Hogwarts to not complete my studies!"

"You can expect your Head Girl's badge in July, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall interjected, smiling at Hermione.

Again, Hermione found herself in a state of flustered disbelief. She managed to stammer out a "thank you" to Professor McGonagall before going quiet, ever thankful that Kingsley broke the silence in the room before it became awkward.

"And you, Ron?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I reckon at some point I'd like to become an Auror, but right now I really just want to be with my family. Now that Percy's back and Fred is, well…" Ron's voice drifted away as he stared down at his feet, and Harry saw Hermione immediately reach out to take his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Anyway," Ron continued a few moments later, once he had regained most of his composure, "like I said, I reckon I just want to be with my family for awhile."

Kingsley nodded and, smiling, rose to his feet.

"Well then, should either of you ever decide you wish to join the Auror Department, my offer will still stand," said Kingsley, Ron and Hermione nodding as everyone else stood from their seats. "And with that, I will take no more of your time, as I am sure that you all have much to attend to."

After he had shaken hands and bid farewell to everyone in the room, Kingsley turned and headed for the fireplace across the room. Harry did not watch Kingsley leave, but knew that Kingsley had gone when he heard "Ministry of Magic!" followed by the rushing sound of engulfing flames. He then looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Should we go as well, then?"

"Oh, not quite yet, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, smiling in a way that left Harry feeling rather uneasy, as though he was about to receive some form of dreadful news. "I think it goes without saying that Hogwarts School owes a great deal of gratitude to the three of you," she continued, indicating Harry, Ron and Hermione, none of whom looked like they were in need of more gratitude. "Unfortunately, I doubt the school would ever be able to pay such a monumental debt."

"Professor—" said Harry, but he fell silent when Professor McGonagall raised her hand.

"Let me finish, Potter. As I was saying, Hogwarts will never be able to repay the debt it owes the three of you. But I have discussed the matter with Albus and the others," said Professor McGonagall; it was only then that Harry remembered they were surrounded by the former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, and he immediately looked to Professor Dumbledore, who was beaming down at him.

"And we are in agreement that you all deserve Awards for Special Services to the School. There will be a ceremony for you and a few of your other classmates tonight at seven o'clock in the Great Hall, along with a feast, both of which the entire school will be present for. Miss Granger, as your current Head of House until my replacement has been found, I am requiring that you attend. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, though I cannot force you to attend, I sincerely hope that you do."

Harry and Ron shared a brief look, followed by an understanding smile. Neither was keen on the idea of being presented awards in front of the whole school, but they knew that they needed to attend the ceremony, nonetheless, if only to ensure that Hermione was not alone.

"We'll be there, Professor," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall smiled appreciatively. "Very well, you may go then."

***

As the students of Hogwarts had all been returned to their lessons and it was well after lunch, the corridors of the school were rather empty as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked about, for the first time exploring the school and its grounds with no real purpose. They did this for quite some time, uninterrupted aside from the occasional zooming ghost or when the students changed classes.

Harry had been disappointed to hear that, aside from Ron and Ginny, the Weasley's had all returned to the Burrow, but was encouraged when Ron had told them they would all be in attendance for the award ceremony later that evening.

It was nearly four-thirty when they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, who had not eaten in nearly two days, gave serious consideration to nicking some food from the kitchen, but had resigned himself to holding back until the feast and was now engaged in a game of wizard's chess with Ron. Ron shared a couch across from Harry with Hermione; they sat close to one another, perhaps a bit closer than they normally would have, but Hermione was clearly taking Harry's feelings into consideration, not wanting to alienate him by behaving similarly to Lavender Brown.

Harry, who had recognized this almost instantly, was undoubtedly grateful.

"I still can't believe McGonagall's still making the lot take exams," said Ron incredulously, shaking his head as one of his knights obliterated a pawn belonging to Harry. "Dumbledore never would have made us take exams after what happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but suppressed the urge to lecture Ron on the importance of academics. Ron had already decided not to return for his seventh year at Hogwarts, and Hermione knew lecturing him would do no good. If Ron truly didn't care about school, then she was not going to care, either.

"Just be grateful you don't have to take them," said Harry, wincing when Ron destroyed another of his pawns.

It wasn't long after that when they heard the five o'clock bell ring, signaling the end of classes for the evening just as Ron had taken Harry's king. A steady stream of students began to file into the Gryffindor common room shortly thereafter. Harry turned around in his seat, watching and waiting, forced to greet a slew of students before he caught the slightest glimpse of red hair heading straight for the girl's dormitory.

Before he knew what had happened Harry was out of his seat and rushing across the common room. "Ginny! Ginny! Hey, Ginny!" he yelled until she finally heard him; Ginny stopped and turned around to face a smiling Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry," said Ginny softly, smiling meekly. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I s'pose," he told her, and Ginny nodded. "How are you?"

"About the same, I guess," she replied, but Harry knew better. She was clearly hurting, far worse than Ron; or at least she was showing it more than Ron. "I heard you're getting another Award for Special Services, congratulations."

Harry gave Ginny a half-smile. "You know I don't care about awards," he told her, Ginny nodding. Looking down at her, Harry found himself wishing there was some way to magically cure the emotional pain he knew Ginny to be feeling, for he, himself, had felt it many times as well and knew how badly it hurt. "Listen, Ginny, do you want to walk with me for a bit before the feast and everything?"

Ginny seemed a bit taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly and nodded. "Just let me put my bag in the dormitory and I'll be right down."

She turned to leave, but stopped when she felt something seize her hand, and looked back to see that it was Harry. He maintained his grasp for the briefest of moments, just long enough to squeeze her hand in a way that conveyed to Ginny that he was there for her. Harry smiled and Ginny returned the gesture; her eyes lingered on Harry for a few more moments and then she was gone.

Harry watched her until she had disappeared into the girl's dormitory, and then he slowly turned around to find Ron and Hermione staring at him from across the common room. Ron's expression was noncommittal, though Harry knew he was not mad, while Hermione smiled giddily back at Harry.

For a few minutes Harry looked around and observed the goings-on of everyone in the common room until he heard a voice from behind him say, "Are you ready?"

Harry whirled around to find Ginny standing there, unable to fight the smile that crept across his face. "Yeah," he replied, nodding, "let's go."

They exited the common room side-by-side; as soon as they had escaped the sea of prying eyes, Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand in his own. Ginny looked up at him and smiled, resting the side of her head against his arm as they walked, with no real destination in mind.

Silently they walked; descending seven flights of stairs until they had reached the ground level, they stepped out into the warmth of a midsummer's night. Truthfully, Harry did not know what to say to her. He knew that no words would ever erase the pain of losing her older brother, no matter how badly he wanted them to.

"You know you can tell me how you really feel, right?" said Harry, squeezing Ginny's hand as they came to a stop in front of the lake, the slowly setting sun casting an iridescent glow across the water's surface.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny casually, though of course she already understood what Harry had meant.

"I mean you can tell me how you really feel. I know the pain you're going through right now, I've lost more loved ones than I care to count. If you need someone to talk to, well…I'm here for you, Gin."

Ginny smiled warmly at that. "Thank you, Harry," she murmured, slipping her arm around his waist, leaning in even closer as his arm went around her shoulders. For a few minutes they remained this way, wrapped in each other's embrace as they gazed out on the shimmering lake, until Ginny broke the silence. "So, what are you going to do now that it's all, well, _over_?"

A thoughtful expression cross Harry's face. It was odd, almost surreal in fact, to know that they would never again have to fight Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, a battle Harry had been at the forefront of for the better part of seven years.

"Kingsley's just asked me to join the Auror Department, and I've accepted," said Harry, barely catching sight of the fleeting look of disappointment that Ginny wore. "What's the matter, you don't like the idea of me rounding up Dark wizards and witches?"

Laughing, Ginny shook her head. "It's not that. I guess…I guess I just reckoned you'd be coming back to school to finish your seventh year, that's all. Congratulations, though," she added hastily, not wanting to seem selfish. "I've never heard of anyone going straight into the Auror Department without even taking their N.E.W.T.'s. Tonks always made it sound like getting in was really quite hard."

Harry shrugged. "I imagine it is under normal circumstances, but Kingsley seems to think I'm ready for it, and I sort of agree. I mean, I feel like I've learned everything I can at Hogwarts so what's the point of staying, you know?"

"Me," said Ginny, without thinking, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she had just said.

Harry fought the urge to grin, and turning to Ginny, he said quite seriously, "You know, if I was going to stay at Hogwarts, then that would be the only reason," he replied, a sheepish smile appearing on Ginny's face.

"I missed you, Harry," Ginny admitted, meeting those striking green eyes she so loved to gaze into. "Hogwarts, it…it just wasn't the same without you. Everything seemed to sort of fall apart here when you didn't come back."

Then her eyes unexpectedly started to shimmer; without hesitation, Harry reached out and touched the side of her face, something he had never done when he had been with Cho Chang. "You'll be okay, Gin, I promise. Hogwarts too," he whispered, gently wiping a single stray tear away from her cheek. "I've already decided I'm not coming back full time, but I'll come and see you whenever I can. Weekends, Quidditch matches, Hogsmeade visits…"

Harry's voice trailed off as he looked at Ginny, waiting in the hope that she would understand his decision, and not be angry with him for it. Sniffling quietly, Ginny nodded and forced herself to smile.

"So, I take it you didn't find that veela out there then?" said Ginny, blinking away unwanted tears. Growing up with six older brothers, she was used to having to recover quickly on the rare occasions where she became weepy.

Laughing, Harry shook his head, remembering his brief conversation with Ginny on his seventeenth birthday last summer, right before she had kissed him. "Like I said, dating opportunities were pretty thin. Between chasing Horcruxes, and trying to stay both sane and alive, there wasn't much time for anything else. Then again, even if I'd had the opportunity, I doubt I would have taken it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why's that?" said Ginny, smiling contentedly, Harry's hand lazily stroking up and down the side of her arm.

"Why would I want to chase some veela when I've already found the girl of my dreams?" said Harry, winking. "That just doesn't make very much sense now, does it?"

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "So, this girl of your dreams, what does she look like? Do I know her?"

Faltering for the briefest of moments, Harry looked at Ginny quizzically, and then realized what she wanted. "Oh, er…yeah, I reckon you might know her. Let's see here: she goes to Hogwarts, is in Gryffindor House, plays Quidditch—Chaser, if I'm not mistaken—has long red hair and a few freckles," he replied, ticking each description on his fingertips. "Oh, and she's really quite pretty."

"Is she now?" said Ginny, looking quite amused with herself as Harry nodded. "Well, I'd certainly like to meet her."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, Ginny?"

"Yes?"

Instead of speaking, Harry did what he had been longing to do for nearly a year. Conscious thought escaped him entirely as he kissed Ginny, with everything that he could possibly muster. Then she was kissing him back, and Harry suddenly felt every ounce of pain and anguish he had ever experienced evaporate into absolute nothingness, his body suddenly flooded with tremendous warmth, as though he had just drained an entire bottle of the strongest firewhisky made in a single gulp.

"Yep," said Ginny in a whisper, touching her lips as she pulled back. "Not snogging anyone for a whole year was definitely worth the wait."

"My sentiments exactly," said Harry, who was short of breath, dropping his arm and allowing his fingers to interlock with Ginny's at waist level. It had taken just the one kiss for Harry to know, beyond doubt, that he would never kiss another girl the same way he had just kissed Ginny. "I hated having to leave you, Gin," he murmured truthfully, looking her directly in the eyes as he said it.

"Me too," said Ginny, half smiling, "but deep down, I always knew you'd come back."

"Just in time too, by the look of it," said Harry, winking. "But seriously, Ginny, when I saw you nearly get hit by Bellatrix's Killing Curse, I…I don't think I've ever been more scared of anything in my entire life. If you had died—"

"You would have gotten on with your life, Harry," Ginny firmly interrupted.

Harry shook his head, muttering, "I don't think so, Ginny." Avoiding her eyes, he took a very deep, elongated breath, sighed, and then continued, "For that one moment, that brief second when I thought you were going to die—I can't even begin to describe what that felt like. Sometimes you don't really know how much someone means to you until you're forced to live without them. I went nearly a year without you; I don't ever want to go that long again."

Ginny opened her mouth, but could not manage to speak, words seemingly escaping her. After a few silent moments, Ginny swallowed hard, smiled, and said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't go nutters?"

"I promise," said Harry.

"Remember your first day at Hogwarts, when you asked Mum for help getting onto the platform?" asked Ginny. Harry grinned and nodded. He remembered that day quite vividly, though he was quite sure it was for reasons different than Ginny. "Well, believe it or not, at ten years old I knew that I loved you," she continued, trying to gauge Harry's reaction, but his expression was now stoic as she added, "and from that day on, I've never stopped loving you, Harry Potter. Even when I was with Michael and Dean, it was always you."

Harry's grin was ear-to-ear, and moments later he found his lips firmly attached to Ginny's once again, though this kiss lasted exponentially longer than their first. "I love you too, Ginny," he whispered, after their kiss had broken, holding her closely to him. "Come on, we should probably get back to the castle. The feast will be starting soon, I still need to change, and you know McGonagall will never let me here the end of it if I'm late for my own award ceremony."

Ginny smiled and nodded knowingly, falling into step at Harry's side as they walked hand-in-hand across the ground to the castle proper. She gave the password (_Hogwarts_ _united_)to the Fat Lady once they had reached the portrait, and bade farewell with a single kiss at the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Again, Harry watched her go until she was out of sight, and again he turned around to find Ron and Hermione looking right at him, sitting exactly where he had left them, though both had changed into attire that was a bit more formal for the occasion.

"So, what happened?" asked Hermione eagerly, after Harry had taken the seat across from she and Ron.

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing, really," he lied, though he could tell instantly that neither Hermione nor Ron had believed him for even a moment. "We just went down to the lake and talked for a while. I told her if she ever needed someone to talk to, that I was here." Hermione smiled in delighted approval as he continued, "I reckon she's a bit upset I'm not coming back to Hogwarts, though."

"She'll get over it, mate," Ron supplied, earning a swatted arm from Hermione as a result. "Hey, what was that for? This relationship is never going to work if you beat on me, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was for being tactless, Ronald," she chided, ignoring Harry, who was clearly trying to suppress a smile. "You could at least _pretend_ like you care what your sister is going through."

"Hermione, in case you've forgotten, I'm going through the exact same things," said Ron, in a near whisper. "I'm just saying…you're coming back to school, I'm not, and neither one of us is up in arms about it."

Arms folded across her chest defiantly, Hermione shook her head. "Maybe I am upset about it, Ron, maybe I'm upset that you're not staying and I just haven't told you because you would probably just make some remark like you did about Ginny. Did you ever consider that? No, of course, I'm sure you didn't."

Ron made to retort, but Harry held his hands up firmly, and before Ron could speak Harry was saying, "Come on, guys, are you really fighting two days after what just happened? Aren't there more important things to care about right now?"

Instantly, both Ron and Hermione found themselves looking rather embarrassed. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Harry, you're right, of course."

"Yeah, me too," said Ron, grinning at Harry, who was rising to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"To clean up before the feast," said Harry, shifting his gaze to Hermione. "Do you still have my clothes in your bag?"

Hermione shook her head. "I put them all on top of your bed after you left with Ginny."

Harry nodded and murmured his thanks before heading off to the boy's dormitory, passing Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas on the way. His eyes grew suspicious when he reached his bed, and saw not only his clothes, but the _Daily Prophet _resting opened on the top sheet. He looked down at the newspaper, immediately grasped by the bold headline staring back at him.

**_LETTERS TO THE BOY WHO LIVED_**

_Daily Prophet readers share their thoughts on Harry Potter_

He started to scan the pages at once, finding nearly fifty letters from various readers, from nearly everywhere imaginable.

Esmeralda Emerson of Ashford, Kent wrote, "Words could never express the joy I feel following the death of the Dark Lord. To know that he is truly gone and will never come back is an immense relief, and thanks must of course be given to Mr. Harry Potter and his young friends. They displayed tremendous amounts of courage in standing up to the Dark Lord, and deserve to be commended for it. To all those who opposed the Dark Lord, I can only say 'Thank you!'"

Harry smiled as he read another letter, this one from Derek Benson of Eastwood, Nottinghamshire, who wrote, "Alas, the days of You-Know-Who have ended." Harry paused briefly, wondering why people were still not using Voldemort's proper name, but read on nonetheless. "Harry Potter and friends, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. My family and I now sleep peacefully at night, and it is because of you and people like you."

He continued to read, perusing a few more letters, and then tossed the paper back on the bed before he started to look through his clothes for something to wear, a bright smile plastered on his face the entire time. Rose McEwen of Dublin, Ireland had told Harry that she "planned on coming to England as soon as possible to marry him," while Jackson Parker of Frinton-on-Sea, Essex, had called Harry and his friends, "heroes who deserve the thanks of many nations."

Though he need not hear the thanks of all those people, it was nevertheless nice to know that everything he and the others had done was so greatly appreciated, although he felt it was a bit unfair for the _Prophet_ to only include he, Harry, in the headline. Yes, technically speaking, he had been the one to finally bring down Lord Voldemort, but none if it would have ever been possible had he not been given so much help, specifically from Ron and Hermione, as well as everyone else that he had fought alongside two nights ago.

Some ten minutes later he had reappeared in the Gryffindor common room, clean and ready for the feast, to find it still bustling with student activity. At one table, Neville watched Seamus and Dean playing a game of Exploding Snap; at another, a group of fifth-years who looked as though they were frantically trying to fit in as much study time as possible before their O.W.L. exams; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil too, the former of whom Harry caught scowling jealously at Hermione, although Hermione did not seem to notice. After a few moments observation he quickly sought out Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, taking a seat next to Ginny in the far corner of the room.

"Shall we go down to the feast then?" said Hermione, to an incredulous look from Harry, who had obviously just sat down. "You know Professor McGonagall, Harry, she'll want us all down there before the feast actually starts."

Harry nodded, not really caring to argue over it. They arrived in the relatively empty Great Hall some fifteen minutes before the feast was scheduled to start, but found that most of the Hogwarts staff (Snape and the Carrows were unsurprisingly absent) was already seated at the head table. Oddly enough, however, were the seven empty seats at the table next to Professor McGonagall—six to the left, and one to her right—who sat front and center in the chair that had once belonged to Dumbledore.

As they walked towards the empty Gryffindor table, both couples holding hands, Harry saw Professor McGonagall lean across the table and say something to Hagrid. The head table shook as Hagrid rose to his feet, lumbering across the Great Hall to the table where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all standing.

"There yeh are," said Hagrid, grinning beneath his heavy beard. "Professor McGonagall wants me teh tell yeh that you lot are ter sit at the head table with the other teachers tonight."

"The head table?" said Harry, rolling his eyes when Hagrid nodded. It was bad enough that he, Harry, was about to be put on display in front of the entire school. He would have much rather sat at the Gryffindor table with his other former housemates then in front of everyone else, but knew that he would not be able to argue the matter with Professor McGonagall. "What about Ginny?" he asked, not wanting to leave her side for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

"What about' Ginny?" said Hagrid indifferently, stroking his beard. "She'll be gettin' an award too, ain't yeh, Ginny?"

Harry looked down at Ginny to see that she was trying not to smile, as though she had just sneaked a vial of undiluted bubotuber pus into Ron's morning porridge. "You're getting an award too?" he asked, and Ginny nodded. "Oh, all right," Harry conceded, he and the others following Hagrid up to the head table.

Hermione sat down next to Professor McGonagall, followed by Ron, Harry, and Ginny, leaving two empty seats in between Ginny and Professor Sprout.

"I see Miss Granger instructed you all to arrive early," said Professor McGonagall conversationally, smiling as she looked down the table at each member of the quartet, all of whom nodded their confirmation.

"I can't wait 'till all of this is finally over," said Harry, in a low whisper so that only Ginny could hear him. Then he kissed Ginny's cheek, causing her to giggle slightly as he took her hand beneath the table.

Anything Ginny might have said to him in return was cut off when the door to the side of the Great Hall opened; everyone at the head table turned in unison to see Kingsley Shacklebot striding towards them, his vibrant orange robes billowing behind him. He made his rounds across the extended table, shaking hands and greeting everybody along the way, and then took his seat to the right of Professor McGonagall just as the students and a few select others noisily began filing into the halls.

Harry watched as those students who had not already been taken out of Hogwarts by their parents took seats at their various house tables; not surprisingly, the table of Slytherin House remained quite empty. The lack of Slytherin representation made Harry wonder what had become of the Malfoy's, for they had still been alive after the battle had ended, but he was given little time to think on the matter further.

His brow furrowed in visible confusion when Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood did not go directly to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, and instead headed for the head table and the two empty seats to Ginny's left. It did not take long, though, for Harry to understand that Neville and Luna would also be receiving Awards for Special Services to the School.

Those in attendance who were no longer Hogwarts students, the likes of Oliver Wood and Cho Chang, took seats at the tables of the houses that they had once belonged to, while the remainder of the Weasley family and Fleur Delacour sat at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the entrance. They all smiled and waved to Harry and the others proudly, except for George, who was staring down at his feet and looked like there were a hundred other places that he would have rather been than in the place where he had been forced to watch Fred die just two days earlier. Again, Harry found himself wishing there was something that he could do to relieve another of his friend's pain.

"He'll be okay, Harry," said Ginny soothingly, seeing the pained expression in Harry's eyes as he stared hard at George. "We all will, eventually; it's just going to take some time, that's all."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry nodded. It was then that he heard the murmurs of his former schoolmates, and realized that the majority of them were staring directly at him. Quickly Harry pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling his neck growing hot.

"I want them all to stop looking at me," Harry murmured, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice from the jug on the table, and taking a long drink.

"The girls all fancy you and the boys all want to be you, get used to it," said Ginny, smiling, as if that was supposed to make Harry feel better.

Rolling his eyes, Harry chuckled half-heartedly. "Loads of help, Ginny," he replied, shaking his head. "Loads of help."

Before Ginny could say anything else, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet and cleared her throat loudly, causing the entire hall to immediately fall silent. Everyone who sat at one of the four occupied tables turned to face the headmistress, giving her their undivided attention as she prepared to speak.

"Thank you. As you all are well aware, this has been an exceptionally trying year for all of us at Hogwarts School, as well as the families of its' students and staff. I cannot say enough how proud I am of all of you, for remaining united and strong when it would have been far easier to turn on one another. To those of you who were of age and stayed behind to defend Hogwarts, I wish I could stand here and give each and every one of you Awards for Special Services to the School. Unfortunately, we would all be here until well past midnight if I was to do that, and I need not stress how much you all need your sleep with exams approaching."

Groans escaped the lips of many of the students, but Professor McGonagall either did not hear them, or simply chose to ignore them. Reaching behind Ginny, Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, and once he had Ron's attention murmured, "I reckon your brothers had the right idea, skipping out on seventh year."

Regret hit Harry as soon as he had said it, certain that even the vaguest mention of Fred was unkind in the presence of Ron and Ginny, but neither seemed to take the comment for more than Harry had intended. Ginny just smiled, and Ron chuckled and nodded his agreement, while Hermione glared at Harry in a manner that suddenly left him fearing one of the many charms and hexes she had perfected over the years.

"Alas, seeing as how there is not time enough to give you all Awards individually, I have selected a handful of students who behaved and fought in a way that most wizards and witches twice as experienced would not have been able to achieve. Nevertheless, the houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor will receive Awards for Special Services to the School, engraved with the names of all those students who defended our school. Again, I would just like to say that I am proud of you all. Thank you; and now, please direct your full attention to the Minister of Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebot."

Everyone in the Great Hall broke into applause, both for Professor McGonagall's speech and for Kingsley Shacklebot, who was now rising to his feet. The Minister smiled and waved, accepting their applause for a few moments, and then signaled for silence, which he was given straight away.

"It is a great honor for me to be here, amongst the staff and students of such an esteemed school, the people with whom I fought alongside just two nights ago. I will not bore you all with an extended speech, for I know you must be eager to enjoy the wonderful feast that has been prepared for us this evening. Instead, I would simply like to recognize the six people seated beside your headmistress with Awards for Special Services to the School. Firstly, Miss Luna Lovegood, of Ravenclaw House."

Blushing slightly, Luna stood up and smiled. The occupants of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and the head table all applauded politely, while Ravenclaw burst into an echoing roar of thunderous applause, accompanied by shouts and shrill whistles. Luna momentarily gazed around the Great Hall, appearing to be in something of a trance, seemingly oblivious to all of the cheers being directed towards her, and then returned to her seat as Kingsley continued, "Mr. Neville Longbottom, of Gryffindor House."

Neville quickly shot up, and was met with the same level of applause as Luna, the loudest of course coming from those who sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry was sure that he was the only one in attendance who noticed that Neville had nearly knocked over his pumpkin juice in his haste to stand.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley (Ginny blushed at the use of her proper name)…Mr. Ronald Weasley…Miss Hermione Granger…" Kingsley continued, pausing for each of them to receive equal amounts of individual applause, rising and smiling when their names were announced. "And last, but certainly not least, Mr. Harry Potter, of Gryffindor House."

Even with Slytherin House's only representation coming from their Head of House, Professor Horace Slughorn, Harry knew that he had never heard the Great Hall louder than when Kingsley announced his name. Harry remained standing far longer than Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione combined, waiting for them to stop clapping, but the applause did not cease even after he had returned to his seat.

"Bloody hell, Harry," said Ron incredulously. "They can't get enough of you, can they?"

An embarrassed Harry shook his head, but did not reply, staring down at his empty plate as they continued to cheer for him. It was only when Kingsley had sat back down and Professor McGonagall had returned to her feet that the noise level slowly began to die down. Still, it took nearly a full two minutes for it to end completely.

"Before the feast begins, I would like to say just a few more words," said Professor McGonagall. "After all that has happened these past few years, I urge you all not to forget the many people who gave their lives so that you could be here today."

Professor McGonagall motioned to the west wall of the Great Hall and Harry saw a large curtain covering the entire wall that he had not noticed until then, and from the looks of his fellow students they hadn't noticed it either. With a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand, the curtain was pulled aside, revealing a very long row of beautifully framed portraits, each baring the image of a single individual, stretching the full length of the wall.

From where he sat, Harry had to strain to see who occupied the portraits, his eyes widening in shock when he realized who he was looking at. His parents, James and Lily, occupied the two frames nearest him, followed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, then Fred Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, and close to fifty other Hogwarts students and members of the Order of the Phoenix who had died opposing Lord Voldemort.

When Harry's eyes had traveled far enough down the row that he could no longer decipher whose portrait he was looking at, he returned his gaze to his father, who was looking back at Harry with an expression of the utmost pride. Then, a sly wink and a single jerk of his head from James directed Harry to the portrait next to his father's. Lily Potter's vibrant green eyes, the eyes she had given to Harry, were glistening with brimming tears, but her smile had never been brighter than it was right now.

Sirius and Lupin were smiling as well, Sirius giving Harry two thumbs-up, while Lupin clapped politely. Fred, however, was far from concerned with Harry, who could not help but to laugh at Fred, who was currently making a cutthroat motion with his index finger to the horror of the small group of first-years sitting nearest his portrait. It was exactly the type of thing that Harry imagined Fred's portrait would be doing for many years to come.

"And now," said Professor McGonagall, once sufficient time had been given to observe the newest decoration to the Great Hall, "in the words of our esteemed former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, _tuck in_!"

No sooner had the words escaped Professor McGonagall's lips than the empty dishes on the table became filled to the brim with food. Roast beef and chicken filled the largest of dishes, along with bowls of buttery mashed potato, green beans, and carrots, boats of creamy brown gravy, and baskets full of bread.

Just seconds after the food had appeared, Harry heard Hermione say, "Oh, Ronald, I swear, you are _so_ disgusting sometimes," causing Harry to laugh as he wondered whether Ron had reached his hand into the mashed potato bowl or tried to speak to Professor McGonagall with his mouth full.

Looking down his now full plate with a smile as he thought about where to begin, Harry mused that it felt rather nice to have his biggest dilemma be what he wanted to eat first. He decided on the roast beef, and after spearing a piece, he looked at Ginny and grinned.

"This is one thing I am definitely going to miss about Hogwarts."

Ginny did not reply verbally, instead choosing to share a single, fleeting kiss with Harry before returning to her supper. Still smiling, Harry looked out on everyone in the Great Hall and felt a great sense fill him entirely. Surrounded by his friends and loved ones, with no imminent threat of danger lurking around the corner…it was all Harry had ever wanted.

And with sudden inspiration, Harry quietly stood up, and unnoticed, drew his wand; the happiest of thoughts began flooding his mind as he pointed his wand to the center of the room and shouted at the top of his lungs, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver stag erupted from his wand, gallantly trotting towards the center of the room, to the awe and interest of nearly everyone inside the Great Hall. Then, just as Harry started to turn towards Ginny, he heard her shout the incantation as well, a horse galloping gracefully to Harry's stag shortly thereafter. Ron's Jack Russell terrier came moments later, followed by Hermione's otter, Luna's hare, Professor McGonagall's tabby cat, Kingsley's lynx, Arthur's weasel, Cho's swan, and Seamus's fox.

Within moments, everyone in the room who was capable of casting the charm had risen to their feet and unleashed their various Patronus animals. The glowing animals all converged at the center of the room, each as equally beautiful as the next. Slipping his arm around Ginny's shoulder, Harry looked out on the sea of Patronuses and smiled. After everything they had all been through, this display of goodness and purity, just like his life, seemed more perfect than Harry could have ever imagined.


End file.
